


Still Atoning

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion's sure she has something to atone for, but can't bring it out of her subconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Atoning

Satoko's expression was dubious as she looked Shion's way. "Shion," she said with a sigh. "I'm always glad for your kindness, well, almost always," Satoko thought with a giggle, remembering some of Shion's lunches. Shion smiled along with her, assuming Satoko's serious conversation was averted. But Satoko still kept talking. "But I need to know, I'm no longer a responsibility passed down from my brother, am I?"

Shion paused, thinking Satoko certainly wasn't. Though she still felt some sort of responsibility, more like an atonement, was owed to Satoko, but she couldn't quite explain it to her...

"Because I don't want that! I can stand on my own feet now. I want Shion to love me for me."

"No, Satoko, you aren't my responsibility, but I still have a lot to make up for, right? Just for being me..."

"That's not true," Satoko shook her head. "For being a Sonozaki? You can't help that any more than I could help being a Houjou with the town against us. There's nothing, absolutely nothing you need to make up for!" Satoko hugged Shion to assure her.

"I guess that's right, if Satoko says so," Shion said. Feeling Satoko in her arms, she felt relief at the sensation of the other girl's heartbeat.


End file.
